Oscuro Mal
by Lizebeth
Summary: Mikan alguna dejo de ser normal tras despertar con severos arañasos en todo su cuerpo, dandose cuenta de que es parte de una maldicion que a venido a tormentando a su familia de generacion en generacion y que, ahora le toca a ella pagarla. El espiritu que la atormenta es un chico que busca vengarce porque los antepasados de Mikan lo asesinaron y lo alejaron de su unico amor.
1. Todavia no es tiempo, Yukihira

**Prefacio:**

 **Sakura Mikan Yukihira** es una chica normal como toda otra en la actualidad, o alguna vez fue normal cuando una noche tras despertar con arañazos severos en todo su cuerpo descubre que es parte de una maldición que ha estado atormentando a su familia de generación en generación y que, ahora le toca a ella pagarlo. Mikan no sabe qué hacer, pero se informa de todos los sucesos ocurridos en su familia y encuentra la manera de no ser víctima de ella, enamorarse y entregarse al amor es lo que acabara con su vida, asi como termina la vida de sus padres. Sin embargo, el extraño encuentro con un chico misterioso, atractivo y de lo más siniestro, le da un extremo enredo de ida y vuelta a su maldición. Mikan sospecha de que él es el espíritu encarnado que la atormenta y que, sea lo que sea que ella haga y adonde vaya, no la dejara escapar hasta que se entregue a él y asi el ultimo hijo de los Yukihira muera.

¿Ahora qué hara Mikan? ¿Podria a ver un amor real y sincero entre ambos?

* * *

 **C** on abrir un poco las cortinas pude darme cuenta de que el cielo ya estaba oscuro y también nublado. Proporcionaba un ambiente sutil y siniestro sobre cualquier persona que miraba al cielo en ese momento. No sólo la oscuridad y las nubes estaban presente, el sonido de la lluvia y los relámpagos que golpeaban haciendo eco en el cielo y la tierra. Un frio destello cegador de luz choca como un feroz rugido, iluminando el interior de mi habitación. Me abrazo a mis rodillas pegando más la espalda contra la pared mientras un escalofrió se cuela por toda mi espina dorsal, y en respuesta, gimo asustada. Cierro lentamente los ojos, dejándome llevar por la debilidad de mi cuerpo, deseando caer en un profundo sueño, pero hay algo que no me deja.

Estoy sola, es ese el motivo.

Nunca en mi vida eh estado más sola como ahora.

Papá y mamá murieron en un extraño incidente de avión hace ya tres meses, es sumamente extraño, y de alguna forma me recuerda a _Destino final._ Eso me hace ser la única sobreviviente de la familia Yukihira, de toda la familia. No tengo abuelos ni tíos, no tengo primos, todos ellos han muerto, ni sobrinos porque mi hermano también murió.

En pocas palabras, estoy sola.

Estoy teniendo un sueño en el que veo las sonrisas de mis padres antes de subir al avión. Los veo tan emocionados y alegres, mamá está colgada del brazo de papá mientras que él le entrega los pases de abordar a la aeromoza, después, desaparecen por el delgado pasillo de oscuridad. Entonces, soy consciente de que no quiero perderlos. Y un grito desgarrador sale de mi garganta cuando el avión despega y desaparece en las blancas nubes del cielo. De pronto, caigo al suelo y despierto.

Todo sigue en fondo negro y grisáceo, pero en segundos un poderoso rayo se desata y su luz estalla en mi ventana. Limpio las lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos y reúno un poco de fuerzas en mi débil cuerpo para levantarme del suelo. Me lo siento tan adolorido como si un rio de rocas me hubiese azotado, pero lo soporto hasta llegar a la cama. Una vez sentándome en ella me quito la sudadera dejando solo puesta la camisa de tirantes y luego retiro las sabanas de la cama para acostarme, pero un largo recorrido por mis manos me detienen en seco. Tienen sangre, no, están bañadas en sangre. Ahogando un aterrante grito me levanto de la cama y enciendo la lámpara para vérmelas más de cercas y claras, la sangre cae desde mis antebrazos como cascada. Tienen heridas graves como si un cuchillo se hubiese pasado en toda mi piel y hubiese escarbado hasta tocar mis huesos. Lágrimas de dolor atraviesan mi rostro mientras corro aventadamente en dirección al baño. El dolor se hace cada vez más insoportable. Mis manos buscan las llaves del lavado y las abren, ambas. No obstante, meto mis brazos y dejo que el agua los bañe, pero caigo en cuenta de que el dolor solo aumenta. Me veo al espejo aterrada y noto que mi cuello también esta ensangrentado, las heridas no son tan severas como las de mis brazos, pero también duelen. Retirándome del lavado, grito cuando veo mi estómago y el short que cubre la mitad de mis piernas, también tienen manchas de sangre.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - chillando salgo corriendo del baño y tomo el celular de la cómoda. Los relámpagos siguen azotando el cielo nocturno, haciendo que me estremezca del terror. Sin dudarlo alguna comienzo a marcar a Ruka, mi mejor amigo, pero cuando aplasto el botón para llamarlo, la pantalla de mi celular se oscurece.

No solo oscurece, el silencio de la tormenta ha acabado también con él. En mi espalda una descarga de electricidad que la recorre una y otra vez ante el sentimiento del frio de unas manos subiendo en ella. Elevo mis ojos aterrada hacia el espejo de mi cómoda y mi celular cae de mis manos, golpeando en seco contra el suelo. Ahogo un grito desde mi garganta que cae de picada a mi estómago revuelto, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Con la vista en el espejo, hay un reflejo de unos ojos carmesís que brillan monstruosamente en la oscuridad. Me están mirando fijamente, sus manos se aprietan en mis hombros y puedo notar esas uñas ensangrentadas con pedazos de mi camiseta de tirante colgando de sus puntas. No puedo ver completamente su rostro, todo está oscuro a excepción de sus manos y ojos, pero, puedo sentir su aliento en mi oreja. Mi corazón salta del pecho. Estoy a punto de desmayarme, lo siento en todo mi cuerpo. Quiero gritar, pero algo no me deja, y son esos diabólicos ojos azules.

\- ¿Estas lista para pagar la deuda, Yukihira? - Susurra pegado a mi oído, su voz tan aterradora que envía sondas de escalofríos a mi espina dorsal, me estremecen.

De pronto, me hallo llorando y por el miedo a lo que suceda una de mis manos se aferró a la suya. Él aleja sus labios de mi oído y por primera vez en persona y en la realidad, veo una sonrisa diabólica como en las películas de terror cuando el asesino escucha los llantos dolorosos de su víctima ante su muerte.

Trato se quitar con mi mano la suya de mi hombro, pero él termina por aprisionar la mía y tira de ella hacia atrás, lastimándola. Lanzo un gemir de dolor mientras las garras de su otra mano recorren cada centímetro de mi cuello y me hacen inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Él vuelve a pegar sus labios en mi oído, su respiración es leve y palpita en mi piel.

-Pero, todavía no es el tiempo, Yukihira- Sonrie, diabólicamente, desde el espejo me mira con diversión a mi dolor.

* * *

Hola! :D Estoy contenta de volver n.n. Bien, esta es una mas de mis escritos, quise compartirla con uno de mis mantgas preferidos o mas bien, el unico y especial para mi GAKUEN ALICE! Espero que les guste, como tambien espero que sigan leyendo cada uno de estos capitulos! Sera sorprendente, gracias por leerme! Besotes sabor menta-chocolate-cereza


	2. A ti, te quiero a ti, Yukihira

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A LA HERMOSA CREADORA**

* * *

 **E** l viento sopla sobre la ventana, lo único que puedo ver es un manto de pasto verde que lleva hasta la calle. Me inclino en la cama médica y cobijo mis piernas con las mantas blancas. Estoy en el hospital, no sé cómo paso, como llegue aquí o quien fue la persona que me trajo, pero mis heridas ya están vendadas. Realmente, la mayor parte de mi cuerpo esta vendado. Las mesillas del cuarto están completamente vacías, de seguro no como otros cuartos que sus mesillas han de estar llenas de flores y globos con las palabras _Recupérate pronto. ¿_ Pero qué podía esperar yo? Ya no tengo familia que se preocupe por mí, ni siquiera amigos desde que me gradué de la preparatoria. Solo me quedaba Ruka, y él estaba demasiado lejos.

No recuerdo demasiado sobre lo de anoche, pero si aquellos ojos que me miraban desde el espejo. De alguna manera, esos ojos me trasmitieron una de las experiencias que conto mi abuela.

Hace quince años, antes de que ella muriera y fuera puesta bajo presión considerada como una loca psicópata y, antes de que fuera encerrada en un manicomio, conto una historia. Pero esta, no era como las que nos contaba a mi hermano y a mí todas las noches antes de irnos a dormir. Dijo que trataba sobre una maldición, sobre un espíritu maligno que busca vengarse de nuestra familia e incluso hizo una promesa, matar a cada uno de los Yukihira lentamente, y hasta hacerlo él descansaría en paz.

¿Oh si?

Pero, el día en que la encerraron en el manicomio, ella había enseñado unas heridas de su piel acusando que había sido aquel espíritu el que la lastimo una noche cuando ella dormía, nadie le hizo caso y a la semana de estar encerrada ella fue encontrada ensangrentada en su habitación, muerta. Sin embargo, mis padres nunca tuvieron esas heridas.

-Señorita Yukihira, veo que ha despertado-

Un hombre ha entrado y suponiendo por su vestimenta de bata blanca y larga, y con una tabla en las manos, es un doctor, y se acerca a la cama en la que estoy con una sonrisa amable.

\- Soy el Doctor Robert. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duelen las heridas? -

Al sentarme en la cama irgo mi espalda y aclaro mi garganta para contestar sin quitar la mirada de mis ventajas-Uno que otra pulsación cuando me muevo, pero nada que no pueda tolerar. Gracias-

El Doctor sonríe ampliamente, mostrando su formidable hilera de dientes blancos bien acomodados desde sus labios carnosos.

-Bueno, con el tiempo se pasara. - El arrastra una silla hasta mí y se sienta en ella para continuar- Por ahora ¿Cómo fue qué te lastimaste? ¿Caíste de las escaleras? -

Chasqueo la lengua y luego muerdo mi labio inferior, recordando los ojos azules del espejo, luego recordando la pesadilla en la que perdí a mis padres. Los músculos de mi estómago se contrajeron y mi pecho se oprimió.

-N-no sé cómo paso, cuando desperté ya estaba herida-

Su ceño se frunce confundido y aturdido por mi respuesta, desvía su mirada de la mía y la lleva a los lados, luego agarra la pluma y juega con ella un rato.

\- ¿Despertaste con esas heridas? - Inquiere, preocupado y al ver mi asentimiento, añade- ¿Tus padres saben esto? Me gustaría que me dieras su teléfono para contactarlos -

Su pregunta apuñalo mi corazón.

-Yo...-Con una sola palabra en la que mi voz titubeo, sentí el escalofrió recorrer mi espalda- No tengo padres-

Sus ojos se abrieron lamentables sobre mí, impactado, pero trata de reprimir su sorpresa con aclararse la garganta.

\- ¿Algún familiar con el que pueda contactarme? -

Me muerdo el labio inferior y mientras finjo una sonrisilla niego con la cabeza. No, yo no tengo a nadie más. El doctor inhala por la nariz y exhala lentamente al retirar la mirada de la milla hacia su tablero.

\- ¿Amigos? -

-Deje la universidad por motivo de que no podía pagarla y mi ciudad natal por motivos personales, me mude a un departamento más chico aquí en Nueva Zelanda - Y era cierto, hace tres meses abandone todo porque la situación de que toda, absolutamente toda mi familia había muerto se había vuelto famosa de un modo malo. Todos los de mi universidad, desde aquel día en que anunciaron la muerte de mis padres, me miraron asustados, lamentados, pero sobretodo aterrado al saber que todos mis familiares murieron trágicamente en extraños incidentes, y la única sobreviviente fui yo. Los rumores de que yo estaba embrujada o maldita corrieron tan rápidamente que me despidieron a la semana siguiente en que conseguí trabajo, inventando la excusa de que al a la empresa le comenzó a ir mal desde que empecé a trabajar.

-Disculpe Doctor, pero ¿Quién fue la persona que me trajo aquí? -

Su semblante cambio repentinamente a mi pregunta, alzo algunas hojas del tablero en sus manos y dejo la pluma en el bolsillo de su bata blanca.

\- ¿No se te ocurre quien pudiera ser? -Enarco una ceja más que confundido.

-No, no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad, apenas y me mude hace un par de días-Respondí con severidad. Yo también estaba confundida.

El doctor se toma el tiempo para responder mientras sigue con la revisión en las hojas de su tablero, luego al volverse aclarar la garganta me mira fijamente con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios canela.

-Fue un chico, tal vez tu vecino pero, ese joven llego contigo en sus brazos, parecia realmente preocupado-

\- ¿Un chico? -

-Sí, bueno, tenía puesta una capa que tapaba la mayor parte de su rostro pero, por su voz lo considere un chico, como de tu edad más o menos-

¿Un chico? ¿Mi vecino? No estoy segura pero, la mayor parte de mis vecinos son ancianos y mujeres prostitutas.

Esta situación era muy extraña, además ¿Cómo me entro y me encontró? Estoy segura que nunca dejo la puerta abierta, ni siquiera una ventana descortinada.

\- ¿S-sabe dónde está el baño? - Cambie el tema puesto que esto, el ambiente me estaba asfixiando.

No era que tuviera tantas ganas de miar, pero, no quería hablar sobre un pasado que no eh superado.

-Sí, hare que una de las enfermeras te guie- Responde poniéndose sobre sus pies y seguido después, saliendo del cuarto.

Dos minutos después ya estaba en el baño, me encerré en una de las casillas y me senté sobre el retrete. Tocando una de mis vendas, empecé a recordar lo sucedido de la noche. Quería recordarlo una y otra vez, encontrar una solución una razón, algo que me ayudara a entender cómo fue que me hice estas heridas. Pero no había nada más que tan solo esos ojos azules, esas garras, y esa voz.

¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Él me había hecho estas heridas? ¿Qué era lo que quería, porque me dijo aquellas cosas? ¿Por qué sus ojos brillaban de esa manera? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Cada vez que pensaba más y más, acerca de lo sucedido de anoche, más me sumergía en un rio de horribles escalofríos que me doblaban.

-Esto es una locura, Mikan- Sujete mi rostro en mis manos y limpie las lágrimas que habían salido desde mis ojos. Sentía un ligero nudo en la garganta.

Tal vez me estaba volviendo loca, así como mi abuela.

Si, pudiera ser que ese chico solo quería asustarme y ayer me asalto en mi propia casa. Si, fue eso. Pero, realmente fue un alivio el no a ver muerto y que la historia que mi abuela conto solo sea una historia fantasiosa.

Doy un manotazo a mis piernas y decido por levantarme del retrete. Abro la puerta lentamente y rechina por el movimiento. Con la mirada fija en mis venda me tomo el tiempo para salir a los lavados, pero, hay algo mal. Algo va muy mal.

Las vendas tienen la marca de una mano, una mano roja.

Terror.

Es lo que estoy sintiendo en ese preciso momento, mientras mis dedos pasan por encima de aquella marca, va temblando como una secadora de ropa.

Entonces, en el momento en que estoy a punto de salir escamada, cierro los ojos y trato de permanecer en orden. Algo está soplando mi cuello, y tengo miedo de girarme y encontrarme con aquellos ojos, pero tengo que hacerlo. Sin embargo, me giro sobre mis talones, pero no veo nada. El baño en el que yo estaba, está completamente vacío. Ni siquiera hay ventilación cercas.

Todo es mi imaginación, si, solo mi imaginación.

Me giro para volver e ir al lavado.

Me paralizo.

Mi corazón salta aterrado sobre mi pecho, y mi estómago, no, los músculos de mi estómago se han contraído.

Los espejos de los lavados, todos los espejos están rotos, están manchados, hay letras de color rojo en cada uno de ellos. Es un escrito, y es para mí.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente y una lágrima escapa de ellos enseguida, los abro y leo lo que está escrito en todos ellos.

Mi respiración se acelera.

 _¨¿Cómo siguen tus heridas, Yukihira?_

 _Eres la última._

 _Pero no por mucho.¨_

\- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! -Grite, histérica volteando y revisando el baño completamente. Mis músculos, uno por uno se tensan.

Siento un nudo en mi estómago, y siento ganas de vomitar. Mis manos se están endureciendo, es el estrés, es el miedo. Desde pequeña tuve un intenso problema con la acumulación e estrés, cuando tengo estrés excesivo no se acumula en mi espalda y hombros, sino en las manos, lo que hace que no pueda moverlas y estas se endurezcan como piedra y hormiguean de una terrible manera.

No, esto no puede pasarme ahora.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?! - Grito o más bien chillo.

Estoy de espaldas a los baños y un ruido espeluznante emana dentro de ellos, me giro e intento abrir las puertas de cada uno de ellos, pero están cerrados. El ruido es como si alguien estuviera rasgando la madera de las puertas.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Por favor!-

Entonces, los espejos se rompen y como un feroz relámpago en la tormenta y sus pedazos de cristal golpeaban con eco el suelo en el que estoy tirada de rodillas. Con los ojos bien cerrados lanzo un grito desgarrador. Puerta por puerta de cada baño se va abriendo y azotándose de lado a lado, la luz está palpitando en el techo, poco a poco fundiéndome en una oscuridad aterradora.

Quiero taparme los oídos, pero mis manos siguen tiesas, no puedo mover ni un musculo de ellas, quiero irme, quiero salir corriendo de aquí. Ahora.

Pero entonces, todo se silencia. Estoy a punto de abrir los ojos cuando otro ruido que sacude mi cuerpo se escucha en una de las puertas de los baños. Es el mismo sonido de unas garras destrozando algo, pero este poco a poco desaparece.

Silencio.

Abro mis ojos y me levanto lo más rápido que hago, pero mi mirada me obliga a leer lo que está escrito en cada una de las puertas de los baños.

Escalofríos se esparcen tortuosamente sobre mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza.

Son las mismas palabras escritas una y otra vez en ellas.

 _¨A ti, te quiero a ti, Yukihira.¨_

 _-_ ¿Señorita, está usted bien? - Un grito de preocupación de una de las enfermeras hacen que brinque y grite del terror. Ella se ve preocupada, pero no asustada.

No aterrada por cómo está el baño de damas.

\- ¿Está bien, señorita Yukihira? -

Entonces, caigo en la cuenta de que todo está en orden.

Los espejos ya no están rotos, no hay pedazos de cristales por el suelo. La luz ilumina perfectamente bien el lugar, y las puertas ya no están rasgadas, además, están cerradas.

También, está la marca de la mano en la venda de mi brazo, ha desaparecido.

Todo ha desaparecido.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :)**

 _ **BaDLuCk15:**_ Me conmueve mucho que te guste, gracias Seguire subiendo :D

 _ **Destiny:**_ Por supuesto, sin embargo voy a tardar ¿por qué? porqué necesito recordar todo sobre estas historias que deje hace dos años, pero tranquila, seguire con todas ellas ;)


	3. Beso de sangre

**ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A LA HERMOSA CREADORA**

* * *

 **003- Beso de sangre  
**

* * *

 **E** stoy llegando al edificio en el que me hospedo, y cuando entro, todo en mi cuerpo se estremece en un escalofrió, todos mis vellos braceros se erizan en respuesta. Miro hacia mis lados, los buzones enumerados de cada departamento y me acerco al mío que es el #777, lo abro y saco lo que sé, y es, mi adeudo del banco. La luz del pasillo parpadea un par de veces, siento que mi cuerpo se encoge ante el recuerdo en el baño del hospital y cierro los ojos, asustada.

Ahora siento que estoy dentro de una película de terror.

Una que seguro, y es de las peores.

Abro los ojos cuando no escucho nada más que mi respiración y los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón que azotan mi pecho. El foco del techo, alumbra perfectamente el pasillo, me giro y doy unos leves y dudosos pasos al elevador, está abierto. Lo observo y reviso, una y otra vez hasta saciarme de que nada se oculta a sus lados, pero no entro a él. En vez de eso, camino hacia la escalera y subo uno por uno los escalones de piedra.

Hace diez años cuando mis padres, mi hermano y yo fuimos de vacaciones a parís, en el hotel que nos hospedamos quede atrapada en uno de sus elevadores. Recuerdo bien que sus cuerdas se estaban rompiendo, la luces se habían fundido y las bocinas de comunicación no servían, yo estaba siendo golpeada de pared en pared mientras este caía lenta y horrorosamente desde el decimo noveno piso. Desde entonces, evado todo lo posible los elevadores. Mis papas sabían de mi traumatismo, mi hermano también y en todo tiempo cuando salíamos de vacaciones— aun cuando estaban tan exhausto y subir los escalones hasta el piso que nos tocaba— ellos dejaban el elevador a un lado, y subían la escalera por mí.

Dejando los recuerdos y traumas de un lado, llego a mi piso y camino por el pasillo que se ha implantado frente a mí, era un pasillo común y corriente, de paredes sin color y suelo agrietado. Las puertas de cada departamento que paso son de madera vieja y seca, alguna que otra astillada, y lo más ridículo que eh visto aquí, es que al dueño para no gastar, se le ocurrió enumerar los departamentos con plumón negro permanente.

Ahora que recuerdo, el Dr. Conner dijo algo sobre el chico que me llevo al hospital, posiblemente era uno de mis vecinos. Sin embargo, ¿Realmente uno de mis vecinos entro a mi casa y me llevo al hospital? Porque, los días que estado hospedada aquí no eh visto a ni chico como de mi edad.

Sacudo mi cabeza, me ha venido las palabras escritas en los espejos del baño, quiero dejar de lado esto y creer que todo es parte de mi imaginación, que eh visto demasiadas películas de terror, porque, nada de esto tiene lógica. Toco la manecilla de mi departamento y me detengo antes de mete la llave, volteo a las puertas de mis vecinos más cercanos y leo sus números, tengo la necesidad de ir y tocar, y conocer, y sobre todo, agradecer a quien sea que me haya encontrado herida. Dejo de tocar la manecilla y me aproximo a la puerta de mi lado izquierdo y con mi mano hecha puño toco tres veces. La madera hueca resuena como tambor, y retiro mi mano esperando a que alguien abra del otro lado.

Pasan un par de segundos y se escuchan unos pasos marcados del otro lado, por un momento, dándome ganas de correr a mi departamento. Pero, la puerta se abre y me deja ver el rostro de una mujer. Su rostro esta demacrado y sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, como si hubiese llorado toda la noche. Sus labios rosados tratan de sonreírme, pero cuando pasa su mirada por todas mis vendas frunce su ceño, y rápidamente se cruza de brazos.

—Hola—Saludo, tímidamente, esperando a que su mirada deje de verme con severidad.

—¿Vienes a pedir ayuda? Porque no la hay—

—No, no, yo ...—

Da un paso hacia enfrente y se inclina con hacia mí con ira.

—¿Acaso eres alguna maldita amante de mi Richard?—

—¡No! No, no. Se equivoca —Su semblante se ablanda—, yo vivo alado: solo eh venido a preguntar..—

—¿Qué? —

—¿Usted tiene algún hijo? —

La señora aprieta su mandíbula irguiéndose enseguida y, ríe, ríe a carcajadas. Su inesperada risa explotando por entro de su boca, baño con su saliva mis mejillas y frente. Hago lo posible por no limpiarme, no quiero verme grosera, aunque fuera asqueroso.

—¿Acaso parece que lo tenga? —Bufa, comienza a bajar sus manos por todo su abdomen hasta su vientre completamente plano.

—¿No? —

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Y cierra la puerta, en mi cara.

Me vuelvo a mi puerta con algo de sorpresa, y por supuesto, pero la puerta de enfrente se ha abierto y me giro para ver a la persona que sale. Es una anciana con su bastón, se para temblorosa a medio metro de mi, apretando su mandíbula y mirándome apenas por detrás de sus anteojos mal acomodados.

—Mauro, creo que otro niño se ha perdido—¿Niño? —. Llama a emergencias— Su voz, o bien, gritillo, era como el chillido de una ardilla descompuesta, chillona y destroza-tímpanos.

—No, no señora, yo vivo aquí—

Señalo la puerta en la que estoy a punto de abrir con mi llave. Sin embargo me tardo para entrar. Pero, no obstante, una figura varonil, ancha e inclinada se muestra, el señor quien había salido en camisa y bóxer blancos, se pone detrás de ella apoyando sus manos en sus bajos hombros, y cuando me mira siento como una ligera decepción en mi interior.

—Mamá, vamos a dentro; es solo nuestra nueva vecinita—Sonríe de oreja a oreja, mientras guiaba los pasos de su madre de vuelta al departamento. El hombre—que no es mas de 45 años— no deja de mirarme y sonreírme de esa manera extraña, y cuando sonrió incómodamente para luego entrar, él me detiene.

—¿Si? —Me giro para sonreír con amabilidad, aunque realmente tenía ganas de entrar corriendo a mi departamento.

—Disculpa a mi madre, cuando ve chicas muy lindas piensa que se han perdido—

—Om—En realidad no se me ocurría nada que decir a eso—. Se nota que su madre es una buena mujer, perdón por las molestias—sonrió—.Buenas noches—

Él imita mis palabras antes de dejar mi hombro y entrar a su habitación. Supongo que las dos primeras puertas, derecha y la de enfrente, están, fuera de mi lista.

Cierro la puerta de mi departamento con seguro y camino hasta el comedor, pero antes, algo me dice que me voltee, y lo hago instintivamente con la mirada sobre el seguro de la puerta. Entonces, con un sabor amargo en la boca me doy cuenta de algo. Esa noche yo había cerrado la puerta, es más, todos los días cierro mi departamento con seguro, independientemente de que este o no este en ella, eso también cuenta con las pocas ventanas que tiene.

¿Cómo me rescataron si todo tenia seguro?

Entre más caminaba a la puerta de entrada, más me iba dando cuenta que está, ni siquiera tenía un rasguño, una mancha, un forcejón que indicaran que alguien quiso entrar del otro lado para salvarme. Este tipo de pensamientos ocasionaron en mi, escalofríos.

Sacudo mi cabeza y mechones de cabellos golpean mi rostro, me doy vuelta lentamente y me vuelvo hacia el comedor, dejando las llaves sobre el mantel de la mesa, aun lado del florero vacio. Lo contemplo por algunos instantes, pensando en la casa de mis padres, ya que en la mesa en la que comíamos solía siempre a ver un florero lleno de flores rojas. Francamente no siempre, pero, después de que cumplí los 19 años, todo entre ambos comenzó a cambiar y ese florero que había estado vacio durante 19 años, por fin se lleno de amor. Durante 19 años, nunca en mi vida vi a mi padre darle una rosa a mi madre, o besarla en la boca, o abrazarla tan siquiera en su cumpleaños o en su aniversario, tristemente en navidad a mi mamá solo le llegaban regalos míos y de la abuela—cuando aun vivía.

Solo una vez me eh enamorado, y aunque fue un amor de largos años no correspondido, sé que mis padres no se correspondían el uno al otro. Ambos como pareja eran muy extraños. pero después de esos 19 años, papá lleno el florero y no solo eso, comenzó a darle mucho amor a mi madre.

—Tengo sed— Trago saliva y me relamo los labios antes alejarme de la mesa. Abro el refrigerador y saco una botella de agua para beber de ella. Después de beberla y tirarla al bote de reciclaje, entro a mi habitación y me quito cuidadosamente la blusa y la lanzo en el cesto de ropa, lo mismo hago con mis jeans y ropa interior. Me pongo unos pans delgados y un camisón de color lila, y me siento sobre la cama.

Han sido días muy largos y tensos, llenos de problemas y cosas por las que tengo que lidiar, cosas que aun no comprendo y siento que no debo comprender. El Dr. me dijo que lo llamara cuando escuchara o viera algo extraño en mi departamento, que tal vez había sido una persona que quería hacerme daño, y gracias al chico que me llevo al hospital, esa persona no logro su cometido. Aunque si cierta parte; el que me dejara todo el cuerpo con heridas.

Ahora tengo miedo de dormir y despertar de la misma forma que aquella noche. Pero, la debilidad de mi cuerpo era tan grande que mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por su propia autoridad y no la mía.

Estoy de vuelta, estoy al pie de las escaleras, despidiéndome de mis padres en el aeropuerto. Los veo alejarse lentamente, me despido con un movimiento de las manos y les grito un Adiós, diviértanse, papá entrega los boletos y ambos desaparecen una vez más. Mi rostro de felicidad cambia a uno angustiado, y cierro los ojos derramando lagrimas como una cascada sin fin. Me tiro de rodillas al suelo y grito sus nombres, grito que no se valla, que vuelvan a mí. Pero ya es tarde, lo es, lo fue.

Abro los ojos una vez más de golpe y me siento en la cama, mi corazón late rápidamente en mi pecho, veo la oscuridad de los muebles a mi alrededor y cuando recuerdo, comienzo a revisar mi cuerpo. Los vendajes seguían intactos, limpios sobre mis heridas. Descobijo mis piernas y me pongo de pie ya que me ha dado mucha sed, repentinamente. Abro la puerta y salgo cuidadosamente de mi habitación, enciendo una luz y reviso que todo esté en orden tal como el Dr. me lo ha pedido hacer. Cuando me percato de que no hay nada raro voy a la cocina y saco del refrigerador una botella de agua fresca, la dejo en el reciclaje y un sentimiento de deja vu queda como residuo en la punta de mi boca. Cuando me palpo mis labios con la punta de mis yemas, estos sin querer se fijan en una línea mojada de mi rostro. Al principio creí que era porque de verdad estaba llorando, pero cuando me fije para ver las yemas de mi mano, me di cuenta de que no.

Corrí con el corazón en la mano, y encendiendo la luz me vi en el espejo. Mi rostro estaba alucinado por lo que veía. No parecía ser otra herida, pero la sangre era real, y estaba sobre mi frente, en forma de un beso.

Siento como mis pulmones cada vez se van inflando más, se que por lo asustada que estoy hacen este tipo de movimientos succionando oxigeno del exterior, pero creo que no están succionando nada, porque me siento tan asfixiada. Las venas de mi cuello están saltadas de lo tensa que estoy, trato de darme la vuelta sin gritar para salir corriendo, agarrar mi celular y llamar al Dr. Estaba segura de que haría eso, le llamaría, pero, cuando salí del baño unos brazos fornidos me rodearon. Mi cuerpo no forcejea, pero quiere y desea hacerlo, sin embargo es como si todos mis músculos fueran drogados por el abrazo.

No obstante, sin dejar de querer subir la mirada y ver su rostro, la persona me aplasta más a su pecho, impidiéndomelo, y bajando sus labios palpitando la piel de mi rostro hasta mi oído izquierdo, susurra:

—Buenas noches, Mikan.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal el capitulo? :¨) Esta historia esta centrada en dar suspensono crean que en dar miedo eh! Esta historia es una de mis preferidas junto a ciudad pesadilla y Una tonelada de lagrimas (Que pronto subire) Porque tiene demasiado romance y muchas lagrimas que derramas por parte del espiritu que atormenta a nuestra adorada protagonista, espero y se den una idea de quien podria ser el espiritillo que la acosa continuamente. Ots, esta historia es una de las cuales lleva consigo muchos secretos ocultos!Nana, espero les halla gustado n.n  
**


End file.
